underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Evans
Before the Dome Jack lived with his wife Myra Evans in their home 379 Motton Road; They had been married for fourteen years. The two of them had took "wacky tobacky" supplied by Phil Bushey a few times, Jack and Phil began to have a stable friendship for quite some time as did their wives. Under the Dome "Highways and Byways" While Myra was gardening and harvesting her vegetables, Jack was in the kitchen, whipping eggs for a noontime frittata. LCD sound-system was playing 'North American Scum' and he was singing along when a small voice spoke his name from behind him. At first he didn't recognize the voice of his wife of fourteen years; it sounded like a child. He turns around and sees it is indeed Myra, when he notices the blood running from Myra's now amputated hand he believed it was Cranberry juice, but only for a second. Jack then dropped the bowl he'd been holding, it shattered on the floor. He asked "What happened to you? Myra, what happened to you?". To which Myra said "I had an accident" she then gave a weak smile and said "Whoops" before collapsing to the floor, letting her urine go. Jack fell to his knees beside her. a shard of glass jabbed deep into his knee. Although Jack hardly felt it at the time the novel mentions it will cause him to walk with a limp for the rest of his life. He held Myra's arm tightly and squeezed, The blood gushing out of her wrist slowed but didn't stop. He then took off his belt and tied it around her lower forearm. That stopped the bleeding but he couldn't notch the belt tight; the loop was far beyond the buckle. "Christ" Jack muttered to the empty kitchen. It was much darker than he realized, the power had gone out. He could hear the computer in the study chiming, LCD Soundsystem was okay, as it was battery powered however Jack did not care. The questions of how she had lost her hand left his mind, he had more immediate concerns. He couldn't let go of the belt to get the phone; she'd start to bleed again, and she might already be close to bleeding out, he thought. He then realized that she would have to go with him. Jack tried to pull her by her shirt, but first it yanked out of her pants and then the collar started to choke her. So he wrapped a hand in her long brown hair and hauled her to the phone like a caveman. He then tried to ring 911 but it was busy, much to Jack's surprise and anger. He punched re-dial, but it was still busy. He was sat in the kitchen with his back propped up against the counter, holding the tourniquet as tightly as he could, periodically hitting redial on the phone, always getting the beeping noise to tell him it is busy. Jack had wanted to turn the music off, but in order to reach the boombox he would have to lift Myra, lift her or let go of the belt for two or three seconds; he didn't want to do either. So he sat there, listening to the entire CD named 'Sound of Silver', once it finally ended it was silent except for police sirens in the distance and the chiming of the computer. He then realized that his wife was no longer breathing. "But I was going to make lunch. A nice lunch, one you wouldn't be ashamed of inviting Martha Stewart to" Jack thought to himself. Sitting against the counter, he still held on to the belt around her missing hand. The lower right leg of his own pants was darkening with blood from his lacerated knee. He cradled his wife's head against his chest and began to weep. Death Jack shot himself with his own gun at the same place where Myra died, while he was drinking his last whiskey. Relationships Myra Evans Myra and Jack were happily married for fourteen years before Myra's death. Jack was devastated after her death; he tried to save her as long as he could but she eventually bled to death in his arms. Her death lead Jack not only to complain to the army with his sign asking who killed his wife but also eventually lead him to suicide. Appearances Trivia Category:Novel Characters Category:Chester's Mill